Todo dia é seu ultimo dia
by Ginah
Summary: E se hoje fosse seu ultimo dia, o que você faria? - Baseada na música do Nickelback. Todos os casais do livro. Esta é uma coletânea de mini-contos. Fic diferente! Demais informações leia a Nota da Autora.
1. Nota da Autora

Olá Amoras!

Pra quem não me conhece eu sou a Ginah, autora de "Encostar na Tua" (que um dia eu termino) e "É sempre amor".

Tive a idéia doida desta fic escutando If Today Was Your Last Day do Nickelback, quem nunca ouviu eu recomendo muito.

Mencionei no summary que esta fic é diferente e ela realmente é. Pois é, mas pq essa fic é diferente Ginah? AHA! Vou explicar!

São mini contos, cada "capitulo" é um casal (ou não) vivendo como se fosse seu ultimo dia. Manterei a fic como COMPLETE até porque não sei quantas mini histórias escreverei e também não sei ao certo com que frequencia. Tentarei postar sempre no começo da semana e somente UMA por semana.

Também não serão histórias grandes, algumas são minusculas, outras um tanto razoaveis. Mas desde já aviso que não adianta pedir histórias gigantescas, escrevo conforme a Lua (OI?), o tempo disponivel e o espirito criativo.

NENHUM "capitulo" ou história terá relação com outra, caso tenha eu aviso antes.

Alerto aos dicionários ambulantes que:

- Nunca sei o lugar certo da virgula

- Odeio acentuar palavras

- Erros as vezes passam, apesar do meu pente fino antes postar

- Não, eu não tenho Word

Bem, é isso ai! Obrigado pela atenção e espero que gostem!

Beijos!

Ginah

_"Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

_Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

_Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?_

_Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

_Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_

_Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_

_Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_Você impressionaria curando um coração partido?_

_Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais_

_Para pedir para as estrelas_

_Esquecer quem você é._

_Então faça o que for preciso_

_Porque você não pode rebobinar_

_Um momento nesta vida"_

**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**


	2. Bella e Edward

Bella e Edward se abraçavam deitados na cama que compatilhavam há 50 anos. Era muito tarde e eles suspiravam cansados pelo longo dia com a familia.

Ele lhe acariciava a face admirando que, mesmo com seus 72 anos, Bella ainda continuava linda.

- Edward?

- Sim, amor.

- Se arrepende de algo dos ultimos 50 anos?

- Não! Porque a pergunta?

- E se hoje fosse seu ultimo dia? O que você faria?

- Exatamente o que eu estou fazendo agora.

Edward beijou a sua face e a puxou para seu peito.

Bella pensou em toda sua sorte, em toda vida longa e feliz ao lado daquele homem. Mesmo após 50 anos, ele ainda provocava as mesmas reações, o mesmo amor. E com isso sorriu. Então, rapidamente, entraram em um sono confortavel e bom. Eles fariam isso todos os dias da sua vida, para sempre.


	3. Rose e Emm

Rose chorava descontroladamente. Sua maquiagem borrada e seu coração partido. Viu o homem que julgava amar nos braços de outra. Maldito Royce!

Sentou-se em um banco a esmo, sem saber com exatidão aonde estava. Só sabia que era tarde e que estava cansada de caminhar. Sentiu vontade de ligar para Emmet, seu melhor amigo, e poder chorar no seu abraço quente.

As lágrimas a impediram de ver um senhor se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado. Rose pulou com o susto e sentiu uma pontada de medo atingir seu peito.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar e correr, ele a olhou com doçura. Sentiu-se tão comovida com aquele olhar que ele lhe dava, tão seguro. Ele secou uma lágrima que corria pelo seu queixo com a ponta do dedo.

- O que houve, criança?

- Meu. Namorado. Com. Outra. - respondeu fungando no intervalo de cada palavra.

- Meu anjo, sei que é dificil. Mas se ele fez isso, não era um homem digno de você. Se hoje fosse o ultimo dia da sua vida? Você passaria chorando por ele?

- Não. - disse tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- E o que você faria então?

A compreensão foi tomando conta lentamente. Rosalie sabia. Não importava se era tarde ou se Emmet estava com outra mulher. Ela sabia o ela queria fazer.

E com isso saiu correndo. Era ele que ela queria, precisava.

Emmet revirava na cama. Olhou para o relógio, porém não assimilou as horas, somente sabia que era tarde. Muito tarde. E que precisava dormir. Que precisava esquecer Rose. Esquecer as palavras que leu em um muro na volta pra casa.

"Se hoje fosse seu ultimo dia e amanhã fosse tarde demais, procuraria a pessoa que ama?"

Socou o travesseiro com raiva e berrou. Ela é do Royce!

Fortes batidas foram dadas em sua porta. 'Ladrões?', pensou. Levantou-se rápido e abriu apenas uma fresta da porta, não preparado para ver uma Rosalie ofegante.

Abriu a porta para ela, pronto para perguntar o que houve, quando sentiu o corpo dela pular em seu corpo o beijando com fervor. Minutos passaram com eles naquela mesma posição, no mesmo beijo harmonico. Ela começou a se distanciar com pequenos selinhos. Emmet pensou em dizer algo mas logo foi silenciado pelo delicado dedo de Rose.

- Xiiiu... Essa noite somos só eu e você. E eu te amo!

Palavras não mais foram ditas naquela noite. Não palavras coerentes, pelo menos.


End file.
